


Memories of the Titanic

by Insane_Fanfic_Malfoy



Series: Legend of the Titanic [1]
Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pregnancy, Romance, Titanic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane_Fanfic_Malfoy/pseuds/Insane_Fanfic_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pruedence Ann Andrews is a second-class passenger sailing to New York on the RMS Titanic's maiden voyage. It seems like a chance for a new beginning. The journey seems calm, but an incident occurs that might separate her from her family. The arranged marriage will have to be called off. Who would she choose to marry, the rich businessman, Thomas Anderson, or a skilled shipbuilder, Edward Carter? Everything begins to go downhill when she falls pregnant with Edward's son, and when her friends find out, how will they react? She doesn't care - as her life is on the line when the great ocean liner hits an iceberg in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, as well as the rest of the passengers' lives on that fateful night of April 14th, 1912.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Board the Titanic

The Titanic's steam whistles boomed across Southampton Port loudly, mingling with the excited shouts and cheers of the crowd. Today, the great ocean liner would depart on its maiden voyage to New York. The boarding passengers were chatting excitedly amongst themselves as they entered the ship, admiring it, for it was the largest ocean liner in the world, and the most luxurious by far.

I scanned the ship, taking in its huge size. Its four funnels were a tawny, brown colour with a distinct black stripe running around the top, and there was smoke pouring out of them. I could see the passengers onboard waving to me as I made my way toward the second class entrance, and I waved back happily. As I boarded the ship, a stewardess greeted me warmly. Her name was Violet, Violet Jessop, and she was 24 years old - a year older than me. Although I had to leave to find my cabin, we made plans to talk later on the boat deck.

My cabin was quite nice, and I didn't mind the simplicity. I hadn't brought much in my luggage, just a few sets of clothing and 20 pounds to spend on the ship. Apart from that were my necessities, like my toothbrush and a hat for if I wanted to go outside. The Titanic was supposed to depart in an hour, so I unpacked my belongings and left to meet Violet on the boat deck. 

"So you're going to New York to get married?" Violet asked, as she waved at the crowd on the pier. I nodded solemnly, realizing that I would no longer have freedom after this voyage. My parents had arranged for me to be married to a man called Thomas Anderson. I would no longer be Pruedence Ann Andrews, but Pruedence Ann Anderson. Violet gave me a symptathetic look as she sighed. "I'm lucky that I've got a job, and my mother and father don't want me to get married just yet. I want to stay Violet Constance Jessop for a bit longer."

"Constance is a nice name," I blurted, and then instantly regretted it. What had my mother taught me about being polite? I was not acting like a proper lady, and I apologised to Violet tremendously. She laughed, saying that it was only us two and that she didn't mind, since she had younger brothers who used to constantly interrupt her. "I'd rather be called Violet Evelyn Jessop." Violet said as we made our way back into the ship. I asked her why Evelyn, and she told me it was because she had always admired that movie star, Evelyn Williams. We share the same tastes!

The Titanic's horns sounded again, and a young girl said to Violet and myself: "Look, miss! The ship's leaving, we're leaving for New York!" I patted her on the head and sent her off, to her waiting father. By the time we had gotten to my cabin, it was almost lunchtime.

I left my cabin for lunch after taking a few pounds out of my purse to keep with me at all times. On the way to the dining room, I couldn't help but notice the fine carpet that lined the floor - I would have to write to my mother and father later about how beautiful and majestic this ocean liner was.  
I made it to the dining room before a waiter told me that lunch had been cancelled for now, since the Titanic had almost collided with the SS New York, since the larger ocean liner's suction had almost pulled the smaller ship into her side. Most of the diners complained, but I shuddered, knowing that this was a bad omen. It was over an hour before the New York was moved out of the way so that the Titanic could continue on her maiden voyage.

When we finally had lunch, I sat next to an elderly couple, Mr and Mrs Lloyd. They were quite friendly, and it turns out that they had known my mother when they were younger. Also on our table was a young man, older than me by two years, called Edward Charles Carter, who was going to New York to work as a shipbuilder. When I asked why he didn't just go to Belfast, where the Titanic was built, he said that his Uncle Joseph had already paid for him to join his company.  
Edward looks like my father in a way. They have the same dark blonde ringlets, although my father slicks back his hair. My father, John Lawrence Andrews, has blue eyes, where Edward has brown. People say that I look more like my mother, although I have my father's blue eyes. My mother, Mary Louise Hart, has straight reddish hair with green eyes and ivory pale skin. I am cursed with one thing though - my mother's attitude. She often yells and worries, but the good thing about it is that she is a very good listener.  
Mrs Lloyd asked me if I had made any friends on board, and I said yes, Violet Jessop. Edward was talking to someone on the table next to us. I think his name was Arthur or Harold. Just as I said her name, Violet appeared. "Pruedence! It's lovely to see you again!" she said, smiling as she hugged me. I laughed. "Violet, it's only been a little over an hour, I'm not going to disappear off the face of the earth!" Mrs Lloyd laughed, saying that we must have known each other for quite a long time, but I told her that I had only met Violet when I boarded. 

The thing that I noticed was that Edward was a very loud and outgoing person. He drank a lot, like most men do. He liked talking, and he had already made quite a few friends. I had only managed to make one friend, and that was Violet. "I've got to go now, see you later, Pruedence!" she said, before disappearing into the crowd. Poor Violet, she was so busy. I bet she wanted to have a conversation without having to worry about her duties.

Lunch finished, and we made our way to our respective areas. Two young woman, called Gladys and Grace accompanied me to the library, where we picked out books to read. Grace absolutely adored Little Women, but Gladys and I prefer to read The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. However, we all swooned over Jane Eyre - it is probably my favourite book! After finishing our respective books, we discussed our hobbies, and I found out that Gladys would like to become an artist and Grace wants to become an author. When I told them that I wanted to be a violinist, they both looked at me sadly, and said that they had wanted to become musicians too, but they had no talent whatsoever.  
I looked at the clock, and it was time for dinner. Grace invited me to her cabin, and we looked out the porthole to see the ocean. The ocean was so dark and scary, but the Titanic lit up the oceans like a lantern, vanquishing my fears for the time being. We had to run to dinner, since we had spent quite a bit of time admiring the ocean. Gladys scolded us teasingly, and we all laughed. I sat on a table with Gladys, Grace, and two young men called Ralph and Antoine. They were friends with Edward, I soon found out. Dinner was quite unlike anything that I had ever expected. The food was rich and filling, and more than I had ever had to eat in my whole life!

I headed back to my cabin, where I sat, composing a letter to my parents, before I turned off the lights and went to sleep.


	2. Cherbourg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pruedence and her friends are onboard the Titanic, and they stop at Cherbourg,France.

I woke up the next morning, feeling quite excited. We were going to dock at Cherbourg, in France to pick up a few more passengers. Seeing that it was still early in the morning, I got out of bed and decided to explore the ship. I wanted Grace to come along too, so I woke her up. We went up to the boat deck, and we saw the sunrise. It was absolutely beautiful, and so breathtaking. If only I could paint the scene to send home to my mother and father! There were a few people up as early as Grace and I; there was a young boy, who said his name was Peter, and his father, Mr Lawrence.

Grace and I headed to the library, so we could continue reading. I was surprised to see Edward, Ralph and Antoine there. They were all smoking cigarettes, which I think is absolutely horrible for our health. "Why are you smoking in the library? Didn't you know that you men have your own smoking room?" I snapped, picking a hardcover book and looming over Antoine with it. He laughed, not taking me seriously as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked the ashes at me. I roared in outrage, making him and his friends laugh more. "Well, you see, Miss, we can smokes wherever we likes. What are you gonna do if we don't gets out of here?" he said, as he put the cigarette back in his mouth.

"I'll show you what I'll do!" I said, swinging the book and hitting him on the shoulder. He yelped in pain, and Ralph was positively choking with laughter. Edward smirked at me, possibly challenging me. Grace crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, if you're not moving, then we will. Come on, Prue. Let's get out of here." she sounded tired, as if she couldn't be bothered to deal with the boys anymore. I agreed, and we exited the library, instead heading to the dining room, although it wasn't breakfast yet. I suddenly remembered - I had a present for Grace, so I led her to my cabin. The first thing that I noticed when I came in was a neat, handwritten note on my bedside table. It was from Violet!

Dear Prue,  
My cabin is near the dining room. I've drawn you a map underneath this letter, so if you want to visit me, you'll know where to go.  
Violet

"Who's Violet?" Grace asked, when she had finished reading the letter. "Oh, she's a friend of mine. She's a stewardess." I said, rummaging through my trunk. I finally found the bracelet, and handed it to Grace. She took it gratefully, but looked surprised. "Why'd you give it to me, Prue? It's so pretty!" It was true, the bracelet looked almost new, but I never wore it, so the best thing to do was to give it away. "No arguments, Grace. I don't really wear it anymore, and I think it'd look stunning with that periwinkle blue dress of yours."

There was so much I wanted to do that morning. I wanted to see the whole ship, but that'd be impossible, since it was so big. Grace wanted to go and see where we were, so we trudged upstairs. Many people were already there, and they were yelling and pointing excitedly at the land in the distance. There were a few tugs that were heading towards us. They were less than half the size of the Titanic, but a gentleman said that since Cherbourg doesn't have a dock large enough to accommodate our ship, the disembarking passengers will have to be ferried to shore.

Gladys saw me, and she looked tearful, as if she didn't want to leave. "I don't want to get off the ship. It's only been a day, and I wanted to explore. I don't want to live in France." she sobbed, as Grace and I hugged her. Gladys's parents were relatively rich, and they owned a property in Cherbourg. Gladys wasn't a stay-at-home person, she loved adventure and travelling. And her mother and father were forcing her to marry somebody that she didn't know or love. "Oh, Gladys, you can hide in my room." I said, as she looked up gratefully. "Y-you will? Thank you, Pruedence! Thank you so much!"

We decided to skip breakfast, and after lunch, we headed back to the library. I ran into someone, and I was knocked onto the floor. The man looked at me apologetically, and smiled. "I'm sorry about that, Miss Andrews. Would you like my assistance in getting up-"

Edward!

"I need nobody's help, thank you very much. I'm not a damsel in distress, Mister Carter. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go to the library with my friends." I muttered in annoyance, brushing myself off and standing up. I gave Edward a suspicious look. "You're not going to go and smoke in the library again, are you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." he said, smirking. That Edward, always annoying and always popping up where he didn't need to be. I finally made it to the library, where Grace and   
Gladys were waiting. "What took you so long?" Gladys complained as I came into view. I snorted. "Edward Carter knocked me over and he was being quite un-gentlemanly. He acts so high and mighty all the time. Just because he knows a lot about ships doesn't mean that he can be all up in my face like that. I hate him."

"Do you, Prue? Or do you love him?" Grace teased, putting her book down and looking at me teasingly. "Oh, shut up, Grace. Of course not." Gladys said defensively. "Prue barely knows him, so why would she?" They argued back and forth for a while, with me rolling my eyes and giggling in the background. They were making quite a scene - because everyone in the library stopped reading to watch them argue. The argument only stopped when an old man tapped Grace on the shoulder and said. "Pardon me, Miss, but I am trying to read." Gladys just lost it, and began laughing, and was consequently told off by somebody else.

Grace muttered an apology, and sulked for the rest of our time in the library, but she became curious when the ship started to move again. Our next and last stop before New York would be Queenstown, Ireland.


End file.
